Brave New World
is the fourth episode of the fifth season and the 82nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Alex and Izzie fight over a patient. Cristina discovers the less challenging Dermatology. George receives the results of his exam and Lexie fails to be noticed by him. Full Summary Izzie is pacing in front of Meredith's door. She knocks and Derek opens, naked, covering his private parts with a pillow. She asks where Meredith is. He says she's not there, but he's waiting for her. Izzie comments she loves the outfit. She wants cash because she ordered a pizza, but Alex, who owes her 20 bucks, still won't talk to her because she saw him cry. Derek tells her to run into the bathroom. So she does. He then summons Alex and asks for a 20. Alex gives it to him and goes back to his room. Derek then gives the money to Izzie, who says he's cool and she offers to share the pizza, but he's already closed the door. Meredith and Erica are helping Cristina and Callie to move in to their new apartment. Callie and Erica tell Cristina to put her clothes in her own room. Cristina says Callie needs a new best friend. Erica puts her hand on Callie's back and says the apartment's great. Erica asks if Callie wants to go on a date with her. Callie agrees to that. Meredith enters her room and finds a naked Derek holding a diary. He admits it's her mother's. He found it and wanted to give it to Meredith. She wants to know why he was going through her mother's stuff. He was trying to find space for his clothes. Meredith seems upset and leaves to shower. Meredith and Cristina are discussing Ellis's journals. Meredith hasn't read them out of fear that there's something in there about her. She wonders why Derek thought he could go through her mother's stuff. Cristina says probably because she invited him to. Richard comes over and makes it clear that junior residents don't get to specialize. Bailey makes the assignments and they can't harangue her. George approaches him, but before he can ask, Richard says he's not heard about his score. Lexie is sure he's passed and they'll go to Joe's to drink. Bailey tells Meredith she's on cardio and Izzie and Alex have to be in the pit. Cristina has to spend her day in the clinic. They all complain, but Bailey tells them to listen to her. They all take off and Meredith is disappointed because she's with Hahn. She thinks Cristina has given her unreal expectations of what residents should be like. Cristina offers to respond to any questions Meredith has, as she'll just be in the clinic taking care of losers who didn't dare to get real injuries. She and her interns take off. Derek is talking to Mark about the diary. He says Meredith freaks out every time he actually does something in the house. Mark asks what he's going to do with the trailer, but Derek says no, he's not letting it go, because there's still the possibility that Meredith will kick him out. A nurse tells Alex and Izzie what they can do. Alex leaves it all to Izzie, claiming she's good at boring stuff. Izzie introduces herself to Arnie Grandy, who needs stitches. His wife says she threw a remote at his head because he has the most boring life ever. She wants a divorce. They took a trip around the world that she had been looking forward to for 15 years and he slept through the whole thing. Arnie says he's worked for 30 years so he was tired. Marianne says everyone's tired and she leaves to get coffee. Alex and intern Graciella overheard her complaints and smile. Izzie notices a weird thing the patient does with his mouth and asks if she can run some tests. He agrees to. Izzie tells her intern she thinks the patient has a major thing going on, so they're going to take him up to CT once the intern is done with the sutures. Izzie walks off and Alex takes the chart from Graciella. He introduces himself to Arnie and says he'll take him to CT. George is presenting the case of Duncan Pailey, a boy who needs a pulmonary autograft. As they arrive at his room, Duncan runs out of his room with his parents chasing after him. Erica tells Meredith and George to run after him as well. Duncan and his followers are in the main hall. He runs up to a fire alarm and threatens to pull it. He doesn't want surgery and looks at Meredith to promise him that they won't do surgery on him. Meredith can't do that, causing Duncan to pull the fire alarm. The alarm goes off and everyone is asked to evacuate. Richard asks Hahn if they have this kid under control. Richard says this place looks ridiculous enough already as it is. Meredith says she'll sedate Duncan if they have to. Erica instructs Meredith to read up on the surgery as well, because she doesn't want to spend the day with an ignorant and incompetent resident. George and Meredith wander off and Meredith says she just meant babysit Duncan. Erica sees Callie and tells her she has to operate till 7, asking if 8 is too late for dinner. Callie says no, but it's okay if she wants to cancel. Erica says no. She made a reservation and picked out an outfit. They're doing this. Meredith is in the clinic, asking Cristina for pointers. Cristina gives her some to make it seem like she's familiar with the surgery. Meredith thanks her and leaves. Lexie comes over and says a patient needs her attention. Cristina takes the chart and concludes it's just a rash. Lexie opens the curtain and the patient recognizes Cristina, saying she doesn't want the mean one. Derek enters the CT booth and Alex shows him the scans of Arnie's big tumor. Alex claims Izzie gave him the case because she felt bad for him. Derek says in that case, Alex gets to help to remove the tumor. Meredith enters Duncan's room and says she needs to put in an IV. He thinks it's going to hurt and refuses. George admits it hurts, but only for three seconds. Duncan doesn't believe it, so George has Meredith put one in his arm while he explains every step. Duncan then says he'll do it. Meredith leaves to get another IV kit. Duncan's father says George is really good at this. George says he was an airplane kid, like Duncan, and they just want to know how things work. Duncan apologizes for the alarm. Bailey yells at residents to move. She then approaches Callie and says they have the nerve to be indignant about not being allowed on their specialities anymore, while they don't even have specialties. She notices Callie isn't paying attention. Callie blurts out she's going on a date with Hahn and that's awkward because she's a colleague and her superior and a she. There's been kissing, but no touching, and maybe she's gonna be horrible at all the stuff south of the border, where she's never been with a woman. Bailey gives her a weird look. Callie says they're going to pretend this never happened and she walks off. Izzie sees Arnie in a patient room and asks what he's doing here. He says his new doctor, Dr. Karev, told him he has a tumor in his head. He asks if Izzie knows where his wife is. Cristina shows Mark the rash and she says she thinks irrigation and debridement will do. The patient says Cristina said that they may have to amputate. Mark says it's not flesh-eating bacteria, it's probably just dermatitis. Cristina says it could be surgical since the skin is denuded. Mark tells her to run up to dermatology for cerave cream and he tells her to never page him again to hustle a surgery. On her way to derm, Cristina passes Richard, who's yelling at people about why there still is a hole in the ceiling in the OR, Izzie, who's mad at Karev, and Bailey, who tells residents she doesn't have the time for their personal problems. Cristina enters the dermatology department, finding it to be a quiet and peaceful place. A happy doctor, Dr. Daisy Pepman, greets her from the desk. Cristina says she needs cerave cream. Daisy says she'll go get it since the nurses appear to be busy, and she offers Cristina some water with raspberries while she waits. As she pours it, a man comes over to rub her hands. Daisy says Chris is their massage therapist. The attendings have their own. Cristina can't believe that. Daisy is in her first year of residency and she's loving it. Mark and Derek are going over a plan to remove Arnie's tumor. It's very delicate as a simple twitch can render the man blind. Mark asks which roommate is going to assist. Derek says Alex as Izzie comes barging in. She wants the case back. Derek says he's not her roommate here. He's the attending and he already has a resident, so he doesn't need another one. Alex comes in and says the patient wants him to go through the procedure. Izzie scolds Alex, who tells her to go cry to someone who cares. He and Derek leave. Mark tells Izzie surgery is like the Wild West and unlike Izzie, Karev's a cowboy. Erica is going over the procedure with Meredith, who uses what Cristina told her to look as if she's familiar with the procedure. Erica is impressed and allows her to partially reanastomose the coronary arteries back on to the aorta. Meredith thanks her. Erica leaves and George calls Meredith a liar, but unfortunately, she lied well. Erica is working on a mobile cart as she spots Callie help an old man on the elevator. Erica's eyes soften and she smiles until she notices Bailey is watching her. Bailey pretends like she didn't see anything. Meredith runs into the derm department where she finds Cristina, who paged her 911, sitting on a couch. Cristina orders her to sit down and look around. Cristina tells her about the resident's personal lives and their massage therapists. The dermatology residents are calm, peaceful, and happy. Meredith tells Cristina she told Hahn she could do a coronary artery reanastomosis. Cristina laughs and tells Meredith to snag some grapes from the desk and ask Daisy Pepman for a suture kit so she can teach her. Meredith mocks Daisy's name, but Cristina stops her. There's no mocking in derm, only warmth and light. George finds Duncan's mother sitting on the floor in the hallway. Duncan is packing to leave and she can't stop him. She doesn't know how to deal with this. George says they never teach how to be the mother of a kid with heart failure, but they just need to up their game a little bit. George asks if he can try. She tells him to go for it. Derek and Alex tell Arnie about his brain tumor with the size of a baseball. That explains his lethargic behavior. He thinks his wife was supposed to give the benefit of the doubt. Derek says there are risks to the removal surgery so he should discuss it with his wife, but Arnie thinks his wife is fine with those. He's going through with it as he's got nothing left to lose. Izzie comes along and tells Derek that this is her patient. She asks him to be sheriff of the Wild West, but he just walks off. Alex says he'll think of her when they operate. Izzie yells not to do this to her and throws something from the supply rack at him. Alex barely reacts, but a nurse gives Izzie a look to put back the thing she threw. While Meredith is practicing on grapes, Cristina asks about the diaires. She offers to proof-read them for Meredith and scratch out the scary parts, but Meredith says no one's reading them. A frustrated Izzie comes in and tells them what happened. Cristina points towards a dermatology resident who got too much sleep last night. Izzie is amazed and sits down. Callie is scrubbing in. Bailey comes in and says she doesn't talk about sex with anyone, but she makes an exception for Callie. The vajayjay is undiscovered territory and Callie doesn't know its customs. Bailey herself always wanted to go to Africa, but she'll have to prepare. She'll need shots, she'll bring her own syringes in case something goes wrong and she'll want to know how to get to the embassy. Callie is lost. Bailey advises Callie to just talk about it with Erica. Talk about rules and expectations and how to gracefully demure if she finds she doesn't like the "local cuisine". In Ethiopia, they eat stew off of spongy, sour bread. That's not for everyone. Callie understands. George finds Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina. He needs Meredith. Cristina says he's harshing the vibe. Izzie explains Cristina found this magical world where patients and doctors are nice and nobody's stealing surgeries. George reminds them that dermatologists apply lotion for a living. Cristina says that's the point. They're empty inside, completely devoid of blood lust. They don't fight to cut someone open. They just love lotion, which makes for a way easier life. Cristina wonders how they got like that. Meredith says their mothes didn't leave diaries for them. Izzie says Sloan told her to stake her claim in the Wild West, but she still doesn't have surgery after she went all cowboy on Alex's ass. These women do not have to stake a claim. George tells them to snap out of it. He tells Izzie that in the saloon, there's always this one woman nobody messes with. Izzie says that's the whore. George says no, she has other skills to make her way in the world. He pulls her off the couch. He then tells Meredith he needs her to pitch this idea to Hahn and Webber and drags her with him. He tells Cristina to come too. She sighs. Izzie asks Mr. Grandy how he's doing. He tells her about his tumor and his wife, who won't look at him. Izzie says it happens a lot that people freak out about the tumor. He's afraid his wife just doesn't like him. Izzie says he's a likable guy. He says she's a nice girl. Izzie asks if his new doctor, Dr. Karev, is as nice as her. Arnie says he's all right. Izzie says that's good, because he was having some personal problems, depression, but he seems to have bounced back. Arnie doesn't want someone who's off their game and he wants Izzie back. Izzie says he'll then have to tell Derek he doesn't want Karev on his case, and she'll be all his. Cristina returns to the clinic, where her patient is having difficulties breathing. Lexie says the patient complained about feeling faint, but Lexie thought she was just complaining about having to wait for her cream. Cristina sees her pulse ox is 90. Cristina says they need to move to the ER and asks why Lexie hasn't done that. Lexie didn't know what to do, but she's been paging Cristina. In the ER, Cristina orders a drug. This helps to get the blood pressure back up. Cristina asks to call Bailey and tell her the patient needs a plasmapheresis and a skin biopsy stat. Izzie is about to scrub in and Alex barges in, yelling she stole his surgery. Izzie says it's hers. Using her as a doormat is one thing, but she won't let him mess with her career. She has been covering his ass for weeks, and all he's done is abuse her. He got to do for a while because he was heartbroken and she's a good friend, but it ends now. She tells him to get his own surgery. Derek can't do anything about it as the patient made the request. Cristina tells Bailey 60% of the patient's skin sloughed off, so she's surprised the patient didn't crash when she got out of bed. Bailey is surprised Sloan didn't catch it, but Cristina admits he may have been distracted by the fact that she told him it was necrotizing fasciitis. Cristina asks to do the biopsy. Bailey is happy to see she's branching out. Mark, Derek, and Izzie are going to remove the tumor. In order to do that, they peel the skin off Grandie's skull. Erica tells George he can't bring an 8-year-old boy into the OR. George explains the boy is just scared because there's no way he can imagine what's going to happen to him. Richard doesn't see how a bloody OR is going to help. George knows Hahn has thorascopic lung resection, which is nothing scary. Seeing the OR, showing him how it works, is an easy fix. George is preparing Duncan before entering the OR. Duncan confesses he's scared. George says there won't be anything gross. George says he was scared the first time he went in there, but only the greatest doctors are allowed to touch anything in there. The good doctors, like George himself, are only allowed to watch. In that room, magic happens. It's the safest place he'll ever be in his entire life. They enter the OR, only to find they entered Derek's OR, where the man's skin has been removed from his head. Duncan asks where that guy's face went. George picks up Duncan and drags him outside. George asks him not to tell anyone and he'll give Duncan anything he wants, and they then enter Hahn's OR. Hahn greets him and invites him to take a look. Duncan whispers to George that this one is boring. Duncan is about to be put under, but he's still got a bunch of questions. He wants to see everything. George says there's a video camera, so he'll get to watch the whole thing when it's over. Duncan asks him to start shooting right now. George says he'll see him after surgery. Derek, Izzie, and Mark are operating. Izzie looks up at Alex, who is in the gallery. Mark tells her cowboys don't have friends. Hahn asks Meredith if she's ready. Erica shows her where to start suturing. Meredith starts and Erica says she's doing a very nice job. Erica says Meredith can tell Cristina she's a better teacher than Erica thought. Erica warns her not to lie to her again. Izzie finds Marianna in the waiting room and says the procedure went really well. Arnie's going to be okay. Marianne starts crying. She thinks Arnie will never forgive her. She should've known he wasn't that lazy. Izzie says people are terrible to the people they love sometimes. They were both going through a really hard time and they took it out on another. That's what people do. It doesn't make her a terrible wife, it makes her someone who made a mistake. Alex overhears her talking. Cristina and Meredith are sitting on the couch in the dermatology department again. Izzie sits down with them. Meredith tells her the redhead gave someone else a case because she thought he'd find it interesting. She just gave it away. Izzie thinks they might be happier if they transferred, but Cristina and Meredith think they'd die of boredom. Cristina had one of the most pressing dermatology cases, and it was fun for a minute because she almost died, but then they saved her with just a biopsy. Izzie tore a guy's face off. Meredith reattached a coronary artery. Cristina says they're not glowy, happy people. They agree they gotta get out of here. Lexie sits down with George outside the hospital. He still hasn't heard about his test. Lexie is sure he passed. Richard comes over with the test results. He walks off and Lexie opens the envelope. He passed, making Richard smile. He's so happy that he rushes inside to go tell Meredith and Izzie, not paying attention to Lexie anymore. The residents toast at Joe's. George asks Lexie to join them, but she's going to get a drink first. She orders a beer, but decides to drink it at the bar. Izzie orders another drink and notices Alex sitting at the bar. Izzie tells him George passed, but he doesn't react. Derek comes over and tells Joe he's buying these two people a drink. Izzie comments he's the best roommate ever. Derek wants to be clear: if they ever pull that crap on one of his cases again, he'll have them thrown out of the program. Derek looks at Meredith, but she doesn't see it. He walks out, just when Meredith spots him. Izzie decides to have the drink at the table, but Alex opens up. He knows he's being an ass. He's pissed off all the time, so much he can't even breathe. He can't be pissed at Rebecca for losing her mind, so Izzie's the only one he can be pissed at. Callie sits down at a table with Erica at the restaurant. She says they need to have rules about how they're going to deal with the motherland, because it's undiscovered country. It may be the best vacation either one of them's had, but it's mysterioius and neither one of them has experience. There should also be an embassy and a safe word. Erica doesn't understand. Callie clarifies she's talking about below the Mason Dixon line of her pants. Callie is not sure she's ready to go there. Erica isn't either. There's lots of undiscovered territory above the belt. They can take it slow, maybe just first base. Callie is relieved. Erica allows Callie to finish her wine and she'll take a look at the menu while Callie's blood pressure drops back to normal. Callie takes a moment and says maybe second base, too. Derek is waiting for Meredith to come in. As she comes inside, Derek says he can always move back to the trailer. She says she wants him here. She may not always be so graceful about it, but she does. He needs a place for his things, that's not an unreasonable request. He can use her mother's office as his office. Ellis is not here, but he is. They share a kiss. He asks about her. She needs a place she can get away to. She says she can always go to Cristina's. He has a better idea. Meredith and Cristina are in the trailer, drinking and reading the diary. A Dermatology tag is hanging outside on the door. Cast 504MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 504CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 504IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 504AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 504GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 504MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 504RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 504CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 504MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 504LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 504EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 504DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 504MarianneGrandy.png|Marianne Grandy 504ArnieGrandy.png|Arnie Grandy 504LaurenPailey.png|Lauren Pailey 504DavidPailey.png|David Pailey 504Joe.png|Joe 504DaisyPepman.png|Daisy Pepman 504DuncanPailey.png|Duncan Pailey 504Mrs.Dorsokowski.png|Mrs. Borsokowski 504InternsDaniandSteve.png|Intern Dani (far left) 504Interns.png|Intern Claire (far right) 504InternGraciella.png|Intern Graciella 504InternsMeganandDani.png|Intern Megan (far right) 504InternSteve.png|Intern Steve (center) 504Interns.png|Intern Leo Byrider (second from left) 504Interns.png|Intern Pierce (third from right) 504ERNurse.png|ER Nurse (far right) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Amy Aquino as Marianne Grandy *Larry Brandenburg as Arnie Grandy *Bre Blair as Lauren Pailey *John Sloan as David Pailey *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Kathleen Early as Dr. Daisy Pepman *Max Burkholder as Duncan Pailey Co-Starring *Carol Ann Susi as Mrs. Borsokowski *Candice Afia as Intern Laura *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Intern Dani *Tymberlee Chanel as Intern Claire *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Winston Story as Intern Leo *Joseph Williamson as Intern Pierce *Ann Russo as ER Nurse Medical Notes Arnie Grandy *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration **Brain tumor *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Izzie Stevens (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Graciella Guzman (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Tumor resection Arnie got a cut on his head when his wife threw a remote at him. He came to the clinic to get it stitched up. While she was cleaning the wound, Izzie noticed that the side of his mouth drooped, so she asked him if she could run some tests. She asked Graciella to stitch him up and get him to CT, Alex took over the case and took him. The CT revealed a very large tumor behind his eyes, so they scheduled surgery to remove the tumor, which was also causing his lethargy. They planned to pull his face down then open his forehead to remove it, keeping a close eye on the optic nerve. After his surgery, his wife was told he'd be okay. Duncan Pailey *'Diagnosis:' **Aortic valve disease *'Doctors:' **Erica Hahn (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Pulmonary autograft Duncan, 8, had been diagnosed with aortic valve disease from infectious endocarditis. He was scheduled for a pulmonary autograft, but he was nervous about having surgery. George took him into an OR to see a patient who was having surgery before Duncan went in for his own surgery. His surgery went well. Mrs. Borsokowski *'Diagnosis:' **Dermatitis *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Daisy Pepman (dermatology resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Cerave cream **Supplemental oxygen **Dexamethasone **Plasmapheresis **Skin biopsy Mrs. Borsokowski came into the clinic with a rash on her arm. Cristina paged Mark to come look at the rash and he said it was probably just dermatitis. He sent her to dermatology to get cerave cream to treat it. However, Cristina left for several hours, leaving Lexie alone to deal with the patient by herself. Mrs. Borsokowski's oxygen levels dropped significantly even with supplemental oxygen. Cristina ordered a skin biopsy and plasmapheresis after treating her immediate symptoms. 60% of her skin sloughed off. Mrs. Carrucci *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Mrs. Carrucci, 92, was a patient who had disappeared inside the hospital. Erica's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Erica Hahn (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Thorascopic lung resection Erica had a patient who needed a thorascopic lung resection. Derm Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Pyogenic granuloma *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Meredith told Izzie about one derm resident giving a case to another. Music "Altogether Now" - Patrick & Eugene "My Love" - The Bird and the Bee "Big Jumps" - Emilíana Torrini "Done With You" - The Whitest Boy Alive "One of Those Days" - Joshua Radin "Ain't Gonna Lose You" - Brett Dennen "Love to Me" - Bernadette Moley "My Heart With You" - The Rescues Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Iron Maiden. *This episode scored 14.57 million viewers. *Cristina tells Meredith not to say "ROSS procedure" in front of Hahn and to use the procedure's official name. However, Hahn herself used the term "ROSS procedure" in Where the Wild Things Are. Gallery Episode Stills 5x04-1.jpg 5x04-2.jpg 5x04-3.jpg 5x04-4.jpg 5x04-5.jpg 5x04-6.jpg 5x04-7.jpg 5x04-8.jpg 5x04-9.jpg 5x04-10.jpg 5x04-12.jpg 5x04-13.jpg 5x04-14.jpg 5x04-15.jpg 5x04-16.jpg 5x04-17.jpg 5x04-18.jpg 5x04-19.jpg 5x04-20.jpg 5x04-21.jpg 5x04-22.jpg 5x04-23.jpg 5x04-24.jpg 5x04-25.jpg 5x04-26.jpg 5x04-27.jpg 5x04-28.jpg 5x04-29.jpg 5x04-30.jpg 5x04-31.jpg 5x04-33.jpg 5x04-34.jpg 5x04-38.jpg 5x04-51.jpg 5x04-54.jpg 5x04-55.jpg Behind the Scenes 5x04BTS1.jpg 5x04BTS2.jpg 5x04BTS3.jpg Quotes :Izzie: Give me back my surgery or I'll shoot your ass off! ---- :Izzie: Cristina found this magical world where doctors are happy and patients are pleasant and no one is screaming or stealing surgery. Everyone just rubs each other, all day long. :George: You don't want to be dermatologists. Dermatologists apply lotion for a living. :Cristina: Yeah, that's the point. Come here. They're empty inside, completely devoid of bloodlust. They don't need to fight for anything, they don't want to cut anyone open. They just love lotion. Do you know how much easier our life would be if we could just love lotion? How do you think they got that way? :Meredith: Their mothers didn't leave diaries around for them to read. ---- :Cristina: We are not happy, glowy people. :Izzie: Yeah. :Cristina: We need to get out of here. :Meredith: Yeah. ---- :Richard: O'Malley: Test results. :Lexie: You passed! You're not an intern anymore! ---- :Hahn: Lie to me again and the only heart you'll ever see is yours as I'm cutting it out of your chest with a steak knife. ---- :Izzie: People are terrible to the people they love sometimes. They're mean. You were both having a hard time and you took it out on each other. It doesn't make you the worst wife in the world. It just makes you a person who made a mistake. ---- :Callie: We need to have rules. :Hahn: What? :Callie: Rules. We need rules about how we're going to deal with the motherland. Because it's undiscovered country. Maybe... maybe it will be the best vacation either of us have ever had, but it's mysterious, and dark, and ... there should be rules. Oh, and an embassy. And a safe word. :Hahn: I'm sorry. What the hell are you talking about? :Callie: Hello? Below the Mason-Dixon line. Of your pants! ---- :Miranda: The va-jay-jay is undiscovered country. It is the mother land. You've never traveled there... You don't know its customs and ways. Now me? I've always wanted to go to Africa. But if I go, I'm going to have to learn a few things first. I'm going to have to prepare. I'll need shots. Bring my own syringes, in case something goes wrong. And I'll wanna know how to get to the embassy. :Callie: Okay now you've lost me. :Miranda: Just talk about it! Not with me. With the other one. ---- :Miranda: In Ethiopia, they eat stew of spongy, sour bread. That's not for everyone! ---- :Alex: You stole my surgery! :Izzie: Using me as a doormat is one thing. Screwing with my career is another! I have been wiping your snot and covering your ass for weeks now. And all you've done is abuse me. And for a little while you get to do that because you're heartbroken and pathetic, and I'm a good friend. But it ends now. Get your own surgery and wipe your own snot. ---- :Alex: I know I'm being an ass. I can't help it. I'm pissed off, all the time. So much so that I'm losing my mind. But you can't be pissed at a crazy chick for losing her mind, so there's nobody else for me to be pissed at. Except you. See Also de:Schöne neue Welt fr:Un nouveau monde Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes